Changes from the original submission Project Summary Research Project: Data from small clinical studies suggest that current protein recommendations may highlighted not be optimal for older adults, but evidence from population-based studies is sparse. During the mentored phase of the award, the candidate proposes to contribute to the emerging evidence base for establishing optimal protein intake using epidemiologic data by evaluating potential benefits and adverse associations of higher protein intake with physical function and kidney function During the independent phase of the award, Dr. Beasley will 2) administer in the Women's Health Initiative. a food frequency questionnaire to a cohort of 8,000 participants of the Women's Health Initiative Extension Study aged 80 and over older adults;3) assess renal function in a subset of 500 women using creatinine and cystatin C;4) measure associations between protein intake and changes in renal function and physical function using the Short Performance Physical Battery. Candidate and Environment: Dr. Beasley is a NRSA fellow funded by the National Institute of Aging at the Group Health Research Institute and a staff scientist at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Dr. Beasley received training in public health nutrition at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and earned her doctorate in epidemiology from Johns Hopkins University. The career development award provides the additional training needed in aging and statistical analysis, so Dr. Beasley will be able to contribute scientific evidence that would help define nutrient recommendations for older adults in order to maintain physical function and reduce the burden of chronic disease.